Edges
by Sleeze
Summary: Orihime has been brutally injured. Receiving pills from Kisuke, Ichigo and Orihime have swapped bodies causing them to keep it a secret from certain people for two weeks. Rukia & Renji's sex tape has been leaked and going viral in the soul society which causes a game of Truth Or Dare which goes by blackmail. Shunsui's sex movie is going worldwide with the tons of hoes at his side.
1. Hot Hot Heat

**In Ichigo's Room**

"Yo Ichigo what's up?" Renji said coming through Ichigo's window.

"Renji, Rukia what are you guys doing over here?" Ichigo asked.

"I wish I'd tell you but Byakuya said not to. Sorry Ichigo," Rukia answered.

"Damn that Byakuya," Ichigo cursed.

"Oh Rukia how are you?" Orihime greeted her while walking through the door.

"I'm good, thanks for asking," Rukia answered.

"Oh yeah we were just about to go in the park would you guys like to come with us?" Ichigo asked Rukia and Renji.

"Going on a date huh?" Renji said.

"Renji behave," Rukia smacked him on the head.

"I won't say it as a date because Uryu and Chad is coming with us," Orihime blushed from hearing the word 'date'.

"That's fine with me," Rukia said.

 **At The Park**

The six friends were walking to the park. They were sitting on blankets which Orihime brought. It seemed like a fucking-, I mean a lovely day. Everyone was wearing decent clothes.

"Where's the food I'm hungry?" Renji asked.

"Renji be patient and I'll give you something what's worth your time later," Rukia whispered.

"Mmm," Renji licked his lips.

"So Uryu who are you going to date?" Orihime asked while opening the basket of food.

"Um..." Uryu blushed.

"He's already dating Nemu," Chad said.

"Chad what the hell! Were you spying on me?!" Uryu shouted.

"The truth is being leaked don't sweat it," Ichigo said.

"Hey at least I don't do things with Jackie that is not for family viewing!" Uryu shouted.

Everyone stood up in shock.

"Where did you hear that from?" Chad said.

"Woah Chad picked up a black chick?" Renji scratched his nose.

"Hey that's really racist you know," Orihime complaint.

"All these years I known Chad for and he's been hiding this from me," Ichigo said.

"I don't see why he's hiding this. It's not like she's a-" Rukia was cut off.

Five hollows has appeared in the park and it looks like Chad is angry. What a friend he is.

"It looks like five hollows. Come on Renji!" Rukia shouted checking her phone, coming out of her gegai and running towards the direction of the hollows.

"Chad what's up?" Uryu asked.

"Are you guys really my friends?" Chad asked in an anger tone.

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Orihime and Uryu finished defeating the hollows. Chad was still angry and wanted to put out his anger.

"Hey Chad what are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

" _Brazo es quierda del diablo_ ," Chad was running to punch Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted.

Ichigo was just standing there in surprise until Orihime pushed him to the ground taking the attack from Chad.

"Ah!" Orihime shouted being sent through seven buildings.

"ORIHIME NOOOO!" Ichigo shouted using flash step towards her.

"What the fuck?!" Renji said running towards Orihime.

"Chad you fool! How dare you!" Rukia began following Renji.

"Ok," Chad said.

"Who are you to 'Okay' in a situation like this you prick!" Uryu said while running towards Orihime.

 **At A Restarant**

"Boys I want you to bless this food and savior it for our wonderful penises and make sure they'll be happy and healthy," A man said to his two sons.

"Daddy what is a vagina?" One of the boys asked.

"Oh well a vagina is- What the fuck?!" The man said seeing an Orihime crashing into the resturant.

"Holy shit everyone run!" The store manager shouted.

Orihime crashed into the restarant and everyone ran out.

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted running into the resturant. "Are you okay please talk to me," Ichigo said while looking like he's about to cry.

"I-Ichigo it hurts," Orihime said going unconsious.

"Orihime!" Rukia and Renji ran in seeing Ichigo carring Orihime in his arms.

"Let's go back," Rukia said.

"That scum Chad," Renji said.

"It looks like we have to take action about this," Uryu said while fixing his glasses.

Everyone ran out the door and began running towards Tatsuki's where they were staying.

 **Tatsuki's House**

"WHAT THE FUCK WHO DID THIS?!" Tatsuki shouted.

"Awch it hurts really bad," Orihime complaint from the alcohol.

"Why don't you use your Shun Shun Rikka to heal your injuries?" Ichigo asked.

"..." No reply.

"That's it I'm going to fucking teach this prick a lesson!" Tatsuki shouted putting her hand in a fist.

Tatsuki began walking to Chad's room. She started to take all of his clothes and belongings and toss them outside.

"What the!" Chad shouted seeing his things on the road and running inside.

"Ichigo!" Chad shouted.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU ASS HOLE!" Tatsuki shouted in range.

"What's going on?" Mizuiro and Keigo opened their room door.

Keigo held back Tatsuki from destroying everything. Chad began running towards Ichigo's room.

"Orihime!" Chad shouted.

"Get the fuck out Chad!" Ichigo warned him.

"I'm sorry," Chad begged for mercy.

"Chad we are officially unfriending you. It's your fault, hurting a harmless girl like that," Rukia said.

"Why?" Chad asked.

"Fuck it. Just get out already," Renji said.

"Why don't we get an answer from Orihime," Chad said.

"Chad please get out, your making me feel worse. Ichigo...this pain is unbearable," Orihime cried.

"Chad I didn't expect you to overdo things just leave," Uryu said.

"FUCK GET OUT YOU PRICK!" Tatsuki came in the room and kicked Chad straight out of the house.

Chad was on the road with his boxers on his head.

"Something smells fishy," Chad said while smelling his boxers. "ABUELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PLEASE YOU GOTTA HELP ME! I KNOW YOU IN A BONEYARD IN THE SKY BUT PLEASE HELP ME!" Chad begged for mercy.

Chad looked for that.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie baby!" Chad said while hugging her.

"What happen? Your in the middle of the road crying with all of your belongings out. Did you get kicked out?" Jackie asked with a serious expression on her face.

".."

"Well you can come and live with me hun. Does that sound good?" Jackie said.

"Sure thanks," Chad said.

Jackie and Chad began to pick up the things from the road and headed to her house.

 **Tatsuki's House (** ** _Uryu's Room_** **)**

Uryu finished fixing up his room and spraying out Chad's funkey scent. No more Chad for him and no more sharing rooms.

"Ahh room to myself," Uryu stretched himself on the bed.

 **Ichigo's Room**

"Damn why couldn't I just move!" Ichigo shouted in his mind.

" **What's wrong king? Is it that bad seeing your girl hurt?** " Zangetsu said.

"What the hell are you saying?" Ichigo said in his mind.

" **Ichigo you're completely useless** ," He replied. " **Tch your weak Ichigo I won't put up with that are we clear?** "

"Leave me alone!" Ichigo shouted.

"I-Ichigo is that you?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah don't worry about it," Ichigo said while looking at her in pain.

" **Ha what a complete fool you are!** " Zangetsu laughed.

"Please don't feel bad I didn't want you to get hurt. I have no one else to blame but myself for getting hurt like this. It looks alot worse than it really is so please don't look like that or act like your the one responsible," Orihime told him in a soft voice.

"I know but It's better me getting hurt than you," Ichigo looked at her.

Orihime went back to sleep. Ichigo went for his laptop and sat on the chair next to the bed.

 **Facebook**

 **Welcome To Facebook, Sign Up, Learn More**

 _ **Tatsuki Arisawa**_ _updated her status - 1 Hr Ago_

THAT FUCKING SCUM BAG HURT ORIHIME AND I KICKED HIS PUSSY ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE WITH ALL HIS DIRTY BOXERS AND STUFF.

 _You, Rangiku Matsumoto, Keigo Asano, Gin Ichimaru and 754 others likes this._

 _649 shares._

 _~Comments~_

 _Click to view more comments_

 _ **Chizuru Honsho**_ _2mins 1 like_ :- Noo my Hime! What on Earth happend!

 _ **Shinji Hirako**_ _1min 22 likes_ :- Hurting my girl like that. He should be ashamed of himself

 _ **Ichigo Kurosaki**_ _just now 106 likes_ :- That damn Chad. I won't let him hurt anyone else he better live with Jackie and never speak to us again.

 _ **Ichigo Kurosaki**_ _just now 17 likes_ :- And who are you calling 'your girl' Shinji?

 _ **Ichigo Kurosaki**_ _updated his status - 25 Mins Ago_

CHAD THAT'S IT! I'M BLOCKING YOU! DON'T TRY TO ADD ME BACK ON OTHER ACCOUNTS! I'M BLOCKING YOU'RE BITCH TOO!

 _Byakuya Kuchiki, Tatsuki Arisawa, Shuhei Hisagi and 8546 others likes this._

 _5021 shares._

 _~Comments~_

 _Click to view more comments_

 _ **Byakuya Kuchiki**_ _24 Mins 643 likes_ :- It looks like Yasutora Sado has tossed away his pride.

 **Sosuke Aizen** 22 Mins likes:- His ugliness sinned. He cannot fight. He cannot make friends. Pittyful.

 **Tatsuki Arisawa** 22 Mins 694 likes :- He can go crying to shit and leave college as well.

 _ **Keigo Asano**_ _22 Mins 744 likes_ :- Who is Jackie?

 ** _Riruka_** _. 21 Mins Ago 6309 likes_

 _ **Keigo Asano**_ _21 Mins 443 likes:_ \- What the fuck?!

 _ **Toshiro Hitsugaya**_ _19 Mins 559 likes_ :- That is a disturbing photo.

 _ **Jushiro Ukitake**_ _19 Mins 732 likes_ :- _Shunsui Kyoraku_

 _ **Shunsui Kyoraku**_ _18 Mins 825 likes_ :- I was watching what I thought was a killer idea for the movie. I was watching free movies on here.

 _ **Kenpachi Zaraki**_ _18 Mins 1773 likes_ :- It sounds likes fun. Let's go for a battle Ichigo

 _ **Shuhei Hisagi**_ _9 Mins 969 likes_ :- I always disliked the guy

 _ **Gin Ichimaru**_ _9 Mins 1033 likes_ :- :D

 _ **Jackie Thrystan**_ _7 Mins 1 like_ :- Ichigo why did you blocked me on my next account? Riruka what's the meaning of this?

 _ **Riruka**_ _just now 627 likes_ :- Don't talk to me Jackie.

 _ **Jackie Sado**_ _just now 1 like_ :- Very funny you don't have to repeat yourself.

 ** _Account. Help. Settings. Log Out_**

"Hey Orihime are you feeling better?" Rukia asked.

"It still hurts but I'm feeling better," Orihime replied.

"Yo Ichigo let's go for a walk," Renji said.

"No I have to stay with Orihime," Ichigo refused.

"It's serious," Renji said.

"P-Please be careful Ichigo," Orihime whispered.

Ichigo and Renji went outside for a walk.

"Rukia..." Orihime started. "What happend to Chad?"

"He got kicked out," She answered.

"Oh I see," Orihime said. She coughed blood.

"Shit this is bad. Hold on Orihime," Rukia said while leaving the room.

Rukia went for Renji and Ichigo.

"And if you hear moaning tonight it's not my fault," Renji said.

"Uh.." Ichigo responded.

"Ichigo it looks like Orihime is coughing blood!," Rukia shouted from behind.

"What the?!" Ichigo rushed towards the house.

"It's more serious then I thought," Renji replied.

Orihime was sleeping with blood on her sheets. Ichigo changed the sheets and put a bucket for her to cough in.

 **At Night**

"Hey you want something to drink?" Ichigo asked.

"S-sure," She stuttered.

"Oh Renji Uhhh," Rukia moaned.

"You like that huh?" Renji said. "Your my slut you know that."

"Mmm faster," She moaned.

Everyone ran out of their rooms besides Orihime. Keigo brought his camera and started recording from the door hole.

"What in God's name is going on here?" Tatsuki asked.

"It looks like they are enjoying life," Mizuiro said while looking on his phone.

"But why so loud," Tatsuki asked.

"Rukia and Renji I'd really apreciate it if you would lower your voice!" Ichigo shouted through the door.

"Oh sorry," Renji said.

"It actually worked," Keigo said while watching the tape he just recorded.

"Now I know what he meant by that," Ichigo whispered to himself.

"Ichigo it looks like your jealous," Keigo teased him.

"Shut up besides Orihime is injured so I can't take the risk," Ichigo said.

"Oh so you would of banged her?" Keigo asked.

"Shut up!" Ichigo said.

 **The Next Day (** ** _Soul Socitey_** **)**

"Oh dang I feel sorry for her," Rangiku said.

"Yes and that's why Chad was put out of the house," Izuru said.

"Serves him right," Shuhei said.

"Try not to sweat the details Izuru," Rangiku said while walking towards her captain's desk. "Why don't we have some sake."

"Isn't it the middle of the day?" Izuru asked.

"It taste better when it's the middle of the day," Shuhei said.

"Sake," Rangiku said.

"You know I'm starting to think your laziness may have something to do with your drinking habits," Izuru said.

"Hey you don't have to be so harsh," Shuhei said.

"You know it's healthy to have a drink everyday," Rangiku held the bottle of sake on the table.

"Well, what do we have here?" Toshiro asked walking into the office.

"That's quite a lot of sake you have hidden under my desk Rangiku." Toshiro said.

"It's Izuru's fault. Ehehe," Rangiku laughed.

"Rangiku!" Toshiro shouted.

"Why are you going to throw away my sake captain?" Rangiku asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Shuhei said.

"Anyways I have to attend my Captain's Meeting so Shunsui will be waking these," Toshiro walked out of his office with the bottles of sake.

 **Captain's Metting**

"I have called out to this meeting for a very important task," Shunsui said.

"What is it?" Soifon asked.

"Well I'm looking for people to be in a movie that I'm going to make," Shunsui said.

"What kind of movie?" Toshiro said.

"Am I going to have some fun?" Kenpachi said.

"Well the problem is Nanao. She don't want to help," Shunsui said.

"I will not be associated with anything made for adults only," Nanao pushed up her glasses.

"This movie holds no interest to me," Byakuya said.

"What the hell movie were you planing to make?" Shinji said.

"You don't like my ideas it's really fun," Shunsui smiled.

"Interesting I can make full body costumes for the ladies," Mayuri said.

"Who ever is going to participate will stay back. Now this meeting is officially dismissed," Shunsui said.

"Well I'm going to be in this," Lisa said reading her magazine.

"Of course you will you pervert!" Nanao shouted.

"I'm just curious about it!" Lisa shouted.

"Your always curious Lisa," Shinji said.

"Well let get started." Shunsui said while locking the door.

 **~End Of Chapter~**


	2. Relics

**The Next Day**

Ever since that day Chad started acting strange. So why Chad? What happen for you to be acting like this?" Ichigo asked himself while looking at the ceiling. "Awch!" Ichigo heard a loud crash on the floor. Orihime fell off the bed on her injuries that she got from Chad.

"Hime are you okay?" Ichigo rushed to pick Orihime up from the floor.

"Y-yes" she stuttered while Ichigo lifted her up and placed her back on the bed.

"You know you can't stay here all by yourself tomorrow and I won't allow anyone other than myself to take care of you." Ichigo spoke softly and placed a kiss on her forehead.

 **Later That Day (** ** _2:16PM_** **)**

"Tsk that was a small fry." Renji said while putting away his zanpakuto.

"That's not what you were saying yesterday." Rukia smirked at Renji.

"Come on Rukia you got to admit that yesterday had a lot of hollows. Wait is that Chad?" Renji stopped laughing when he say Chad walking on the street.

"He looks like he's out of his mind." Rukia said while observing Chad.

"Could you walk fucking properly!?" A woman asked Chad from getting up from the road.

"Alright." Chad said excitedly.

Rukia and Renji began to walk towards Chad and they saw something very odd about him.

"Renji could it be that he has a split personality?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know I'll ask him." Renji said while walking towards Chad.

"Rukia Renji I'm sorry. It wasn't me who punched Orihime!" Chad shouted.

"Are you possessed or do you-" Renji was cutted off from a slap in his face.

"It wasn't me please believe me!" Chad shouted.

"Oh why you little... I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!" Renji shouted.

"Chad look, I know that you are being possessed but could you try to control it or have Kisuke take a look at you?" Rukia walked off dragging Renji behind her.

 **The Urahara Shop**

"Are you sure you don't want the discount? After all I do own your brother a lot." Kisuke said while fanning himself with his fan.

"Na keep the money. I'm not Ichigo you know." Karin replied.

"Psst...where's Yuzu?" Jinta whispered to Karin.

"She's at home. Call her yourself if you want. I'm out." Karin walked off.

Kisuke walked back into the dining room to drink more tea.

"Kisuke, Chad's here to see you." Yoruichi said while entering into the room after Chad.

"Ah Chad what seems to be the problem?" Kisuke smile while fanning himself.

"I think I'm being possessed. Something is trying to take over my body. Yesterday I slapped Orihime, I mean it punched her and she is badly injured. Ichigo is very angry with me and my friends are not talking to me. Just a while ago Rukia and Renji asked me if I have a split personality and he slapped Renji making it look like I slapped him." Chad exclaimed.

"Hmm and how did this happen? Do you know when this started?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes it happen when I-" Chad said when Ichigo came into the room.

"Hey Kisuke- Uh never mind I'll just leave." Ichigo walked into the room seeing Chad.

"Ichigo where are you going? You just got here." Yoruichi asked.

"I made , I mean I forgot where I was going." Ichigo lied.

"Is that so? On you way back I wan't you to give Orihime these. She will recover must quicker." Yoruichi gave Ichigo a bag of medicine.

"Ichigo wait!" Chad shouted and Ichigo left one time.

"Awch. That gotta hurt." Kisuke said.

 **Tatsuki's House**

"Keigo did you heard that Chad slapped Renji?" Mizuiro asked.

"Yeah and Ichigo is very busy. It looks like he doesn't have any time to hang out with us anymore." Keigo wined.

"Funny. You actually sounded like Ichigo would ever wanted to hang out with you." Mizuiro said while texting on his phone.

"Aww you don't have to be so mean!" Keigo shouted.

Tatsuki walked in on the two who were having a rather usual conversation.

"Hey how are they going to get all of this school work? I mean there's a lot." She said.

"Once it's Ichigo he'll figure something out and as for Orihime, Ichigo will eventually help her. After all that's the kind of person he is towards her." Mizuiro tapped is phone screen.

Renji and Rukia went to check on Ichigo and Orihime.

"Rukia, Renji what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Well we came to check on you two you smart ass." Renji pointed out.

"Renji why do you have an ice bag on your face?" Ichigo asked.

"It was Chad. He's possessed." Rukia said.

"Can you speak softer I don't want Orihime to hear." Ichigo whispered.

"I asked Chad and he said someone is trying to take over his body." Rukia whispered.

"Each time I think about Chad, I only see the moment when he almost killed Orihime. It's all my fault." Ichigo punched the door.

"Ichigo you fool, don't you remember all the times Chad tried to save you or are you still and Idiot to realize that?!" Rukia whispered loud.

"You know what? You talk too much." Ichigo whispered back.

"Yeah Kisuke said that you and Orihime should take this at 8 tonight." Renji pulled out a bag with two pills.

"Oh okay." Ichigo took the pills from Renji.

"Damn a hollow." Rukia said while looking at her soul pager. "Renji let's go. Ichigo we'll take care of things here." Rukia said and she went jumping out of the window with Renji.

"It's almost eight and Kisuke said that Hime and I should eat this at the same time." Ichigo said in his mind while looking at the pills. "Hime listen, I want you to take this." Ichigo spoke softly.

"Mn." She opened her mouth and waited for him to put it in her mouth.

"Ichigo unwrapped the pill and inserted it into both their mouths.

"Why do I feel so sleepy?" Ichigo asked falling flat on the ground.

"Mission accomplished!" Renji and Rukia said while giving each other a high five.

"Yeah Kisuke they took the pill lets just wait for what's about to happen tomorrow." Rukia said on her phone speaking to Kisuke.

"Hey Ichigo are you there?" Uryu knocked on the door.

"No he's asleep and also is Orihime." Rukia answered.

"Oh well when they wake up tell them I need to get my things back from Mr. Urahara." Uryu said while leaving.

 **The Next Day**

"Why do I feel like I'm healed?" Orihime thought in her sleep.

"Ah!" She jumped awake.

"What the- what's wrong?" Ichigo woke up. "Why do I feel different?" He asked.

"I-Ichigo someone's in my body." Orihime said while pointing to her body.

"No your pointing to me. Are you- are you in my body?" He asked.

"This is bad." Orihime said as in Ichigo's body.

"Yeah that I have all this pain." Orihime said.

"Ah you can use my Sōten Kisshun to heal yourself." Ichigo said.

One minute later after Orihime was healed Renji and Rukia came.

"What's going on?" Renji asked.

"We're kind of in a big problem." Orihime said.

"Orihime why do you sound a little like Ichigo and what's wrong with your face?" Renji asked.

"It's because I'm in her body you asshole." Orihime punched Renji.

"According to Kisuke this will last for about two weeks." Rukia smirked.

"Wha?! Rukia you knew about this did you?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe, not really." Rukia looked over to Renji.

"Um...I think I um... got to pee.." Ichigo said while blushing.

"Ha! Good moment right Rukia." Renji laughed.

Ichigo rushed to the bathroom and locked the door. He pulled down his pants and a big blush came from his face.

"Oh my I didn't expect Ichigo to be this big! Rangiku was right! Come on Orihime you can do this!" Orihime thought in Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo came out of the bathroom.

"I think Renji told you to took one pill when it's actually a half." Rukia said.

"Damn a hollow. Let's go Rukia." Renji went running with Rukia.

"Hime I'm sorry." Orihime said while looking at the floor.

"Aww you don't have to say that. Let's just go to Kisuke." Ichigo said while taking one of Orihime's hand.

 **The Soul Society ( _Captain's Meeting_ )**

"As you all know I did make a movie but only one episode is out." Shunsui said while putting the DVD into his laptop.

"It's sad that Captain Komamura isn't here." Toshiro said.

"Well this is a very important meeting. Now tell me what do you think of this?" Shunsui asked and begun to play the video.

"What the- where did you get all those ladies and the strip poles?" Shinji asked.

"So how do I look?" Lisa asked while watching the video.

Byakuya walked out of the meeting.

"How could you be showing this to a kid?" Soifon asked referring to Toshiro.

"I'm not a kid. Besides this is too much for my virgin eves." Toshiro started to walk towards the door.

"Momo didn't tell me that tho." Shinji said and Toshiro walked out of the office.

"If your not getting over your curiosity I developed full body costumes so half of the people that your seeing there are my research materials." Mayuri said.

 **The Urahara Shop**

"It's all your fault." Orihime said.

"Now now don't get too upset Orihime I mean Ichigo." Kisuke said.

"Why would you want to experiment on us?" Orihime asked.

"There are reasons. If you don't want anyone else to know, why don't you stay here for the night? I'll let Rukia inform the people your staying with." Kisuke suggested.

"Damn the mucher isn't here." Jinta said while spying on Kisuke.

"Who? You mean Renji?" Ururu asked while also spying.

"Jinta, Ururu could you guys prepare a guest room?" Kisuke yelled.

"Yes boss." Jinta and Ururu went to prepare the room.

"Wait why a room?" Orihime asked while blushing.

"Well all the other rooms are occupied." He replied.

"What's with this tea? I feel so-." Ichigo passed out.

"K-Kisuke you..." Orihime passed out.

"Yoruichi it's time." Kisuke said.

"Yeah let's go before they wake up." Yoruichi replied. "Ichigo what a naïve child you are." She looked at Orihime.

 **The Soul Society ( _Lieutenants Meeting_ )**

"As you all know Shun Shun made a movie!" Yachiru said excitedy.

"Oo and I'm staring in it." Rangiku pointed out.

"Yes Big Boobies was all on Foxy." Yachiru said.

"Oh my what kind of words are Yumichika teaching her?" Nanao said.

"Bya-Bya Bya-Bya!" Yachiru said before Byakuya pushed candy in her mouth.

"Captain Kyoraku wants everyone to look at this." Lisa said while playing the movie.

Byakuya, Omaeda, Isane and Momo left the meeting.

"Woah even though I was there I didn't even see Hanataro." Mashiro said.

"Who wants to go shopping with me? I need a new outfit for episode 2 which Gin would like." Rangiku said.

"I would. I need new outfits anyways." Lisa said.

 **Hueco Mundo**

Szayelaporro was walking towards Grimmjow and Nelliel who were training.

"Tch what cha want?" Grimmjow asked.

"What do I want? Well I heard you guys were going to The World Of The Living and I would like to accompany you of course." Szayelaporro answered.

"And?" Grimmjow asked.

"Look I just have some research to do there." He said.

"Grimmy." Nel wrapped her arms around him.

"Fine whatever." Grimmjow replied.

"Mn." Nel hugged him a little tighter.

 **The Next Day**

Ichigo woke up the next day only to find himself back in his own bed at Tatsuki's place. He felt an immense relief when he figured out it was only a nightmare. But it just felt so real... He could still feel Orihime's presence. Ichigo brushed the thought off his mind. He turned to look at the clock but instead a copper hue filled his vision. Long auburn hair spilled over his pillows. Pale creamy skin blended with his blankets. He was soon met with two beautiful brown eyes which turned into a look of confusion. The moment his eyes feasted on her long neck which carried further down to her generous mounds of perfection Ichigo felt a throbbing in his groin.

"Hime?" He felt his voice shaking. "I...why are you naked?"

"I... don't know. I wanted to ask you the same thing."

"What?" Ichigo slowly realized there were not one but two naked bodies on the same bed. What worse was there a big bump under the blanket which clearly defined how he was feeling.

"Ichigo? What's that bump down there?" Ichigo groaned. He tried to shift over to hide his arousal. "You know Ichigo, if it's what I think it is, I can help you get rid of it." At those words, Ichigo's arousal only worsened.

"Wh...what Hime? I don't think you know what you're saying..." Ichigo returned a shaky laugh which abruptly stopped when a hand curled around his throbbing body part. Ichigo couldn't help but moan at Orihime's touch.

"Icihgo? Does that make it better?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Orihime and kissed her. All of a sudden there was a bright light. The next think they knew, they were back in each other's body.

"What the?" Ichigo said.

"Let's just go visit Kisuke."

 **Later That Day ( _12:21PM_ )**

Grimmjow, Nelliel and Szayelaporro came out of the Garganta. The three were in gigais.

"What now?" Grimmjow asked.

"You know if you don't want to look suspicious to these humans I suggest you go into a car." Szayelaporro suggested.

Grimmjow was walking and he saw a car. He pulled the man out of his car and got into it with Nel and Szayelaporro.

"Eww this car is dirty." Nelliel pointed out.

Grimmjow started to drive the car.

 **Five Minutes Later**

Uryu was walking on the streets. Szayelaporro saw him and got out of the car. "You know I have some business to do." He said.

"See ya." Grimmjow stopped the car and Szayelaporro got out.

"Look Grimmy there's a car wash." Nelliel pointed out and he went.

 **The Car Wash**

"Good afternoon how do you want your car washed?" A young woman asked.

"Um... Extra squeaky." Nelliel said.

"Hey boys this couple want their car to wash extra squeeky!" The woman yelled to the group of boys. "I'd love to wash your car but I got another car ahead of you so the boys will wash your car."

The ladies went over to wash the car that was infront and a group of young men went towards Grimmjow and Nelliel. They proceeded to wash the car and then they started to rub their dicks on the windscreen. Some of them started to lick the glass and watch them seductively and rub their ass on the windows.

"What the fuck!?" Grimmjow shouted.

"..." Nel didn't respond.

"Listen you fuckheads." Grimmjow opened the car door. "Don't fuck with me." Grimmjow started to beat the gay boys.

"I...can...still lick your-" One of the boys said and he collected a punch in his jaw.

"Grimmy let's go." Nelliel said and she and Grimmjow ran.

 **The Urahara Shop**

"So your telling me that you were back into your body?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes but I saw a light." Orihime said.

"I might of forgotten to tell you something very important about this situation." Kisuke said.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Well being under this pill one of the side effects make you super horny if you know what I mean." He replied.

Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other and blushed.

"You do remember to use protection right?" Kisuke asked.

"Um..." Orihime looked at Ichigo.

"Just remember if she gets pregnant and the way your father will react." Kisuke warned.

"It's not like your spying on us." Orihime said.

"How are you so sure?" Yoruichi asked.

"God please put some clothes on!" Orihime shouted.

"It's not like you didn't see Orihime naked even though your in her body." Yoruichi laughed.

"Hey" Rukia and Renji waled into the dining room.

"Would any of you want some coffee?" Tessai asked.

"Sure." Renji answered.

 **Five Minutes Later**

"Here." Tessai rested the tray of coffee on the table.

Renji drank some of the coffee and spat it on Ichigo and Orihime.

"What the- Why does this taste so?" He asked.

"Renji! Now I'm all sticky!" Ichigo shouted.

"Hmm it looks like you two need a bath. Tell me how things work out." Rukia said while pushing Ichigo and Orihime into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Yeah Rukia and I will just get some clothes for you guys." Renji said and he went with Rukia to get their clothes.

"Damn I just miss the mucher." Jinta said.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	3. Heart

"Grimmjow I'm bored." Nelliel complained while walking on the road.

"Tch tell me about it. There's no fucking wifi." Grimmjow agreed checking his phone.

"Let's go visit Ichigo." Nelliel said.

"He still doesn't want to fight me." Grimmjow said.

"I think he lives at that house. He's staying at one of his frineds." Nel pointed at Tatsuki's house.

Grimmjow and Nelliel walked towards the house and rang the door bell.

"Oh hey." Tatsuki greeted them.

"Hi. Is Ichigo there?" Nelliel asked.

"No. He went out with Rukia and Renji." Tatsuki answered.

"He's maybe at a strip club having sexual intercourse with Orihime." Keigo walked next to Tatsuki.

"Ha! Why am I not surprised." Grimmjow laughed.

"Ichigo is not that type of guy if you know what I'm saying." Mizuiro sat on the couch, texting on his phone.

"It's been a while since we did that." Nelliel smirked at Grimmjow.

"Wait how does it feel to have, you know sex?" Keigo asked.

"What the- what the hell are you asking them?!" Tatsuki blushed.

"Good, once it's with Grimmy and I. He always likes it rough." Nelliel smiled.

"You do know what Tatsuki and Keigo are the only virgins who lives in this house, and also Chad." Mizuiro said.

"Tch." Grimmjow looked at the two.

"Wait! When did you?" Keigo asked Mizuiro.

"Sorry, your too young to know that even though were the same age." Mizuiro braced Keigo.

"Wow." Nelliel watched Keigo with a pityful look.

"Anyways tell Ichigo we stopped by." Grimmjow started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Tatsuki asked.

"Back to Hueco Mundo, our home is there. Bye!" Nelliel and Grimmjow went through the garganta.

"Wow a black hole just ripped through the sky." Mizuiro walked outside.

 **The Urahara Shop**

After filling the bathtub, with a deep breath, Orihime took the first action. She slowly undressed her body (With Ichigo inside). Ichigo flushed. No matter how much he tried to ignore it, he couldn't help feeling the butterflies.

 **Can't help it with me around. King, you lucky bastard. Getting to undress a hottie like this and getting a bath together.**

 _You better shut up! Otherwise, I'm gonna shut it..._

After that Ichigo undressed himself with her in his body.

 **Look at those bountacious boobs.**

This time Ichigo did not tell his hollow to shut up for he whole heartedly agreed. For the first time, he was thankful he was locked inside a female body, for if that was not the case, he suffer from a very embarrassing erection. It seemed like Kisuke was not joking about the side effects.

 _He's_ beautiful. _So big..._

No matter how much she tried to keep her thoughts pure she couldn't help but remember the wet dreams she had. That same organ had almost invade her most sensitive private part. Kisuke's side effect description was spot on.

When they finally gathered their thoughts, they quickly tried to act unguilty with great difficulty jumped into the tub.

It was hot.

Ichigo this time, took the first step. He grabbed a bar of soap and started to wash his body. He felt a blush creeping.

Orihime on the other hand was on fire. As soon as Ichigo touched her, she felt pain throbbing between her legs. To cover a moan and in hopes of Ichigo missing the sight, she took another bar of soap and did the same.

This time, Ichigo couldn't help but feel his body erupting in flames. As soon as Orihime's hands travelled down to his chest, he let out a painfully embarrassing moan. This felt so sinfully good.

Before they could help it, they knew this was the most logically weird mistake they ever made. Ichigo kissed Orihime. Suddenly, their bodies changed. Ichigo ignored a sudden mound of flesh rubbing his own chest and Orihime did the same to a thick long organ poking her stomach. They were so lost in kissing each other senseless, they didn't even realize they were back in their bodies.

A flash went on.

"So you did take our advice." Renji and Rukia cackeld while running out with their prized picture.

"You perverts!" Ichigo yelled and got up. It was then Orihime fully realized the situation. The organ she saw in the mirror was staring right back at her inches away from her face. She couldn't help but stare. Ichigo who turned to comfort Orihime that he'll take care of the picture, suddenly felt something wrong when he looked down, he looked at the naked goddess he saw in the mirror right before his eyes staring between his legs so indiscreetly. He yelped and tried to cover himself when he realized what she was staring so intently at.

 **Oh king you just flashed her!**

In Ichigo's horror, he stumbled on a bar of soap and slipped falling directly on top of Orihime. A big splash was heard.

"Holy shit! What are they doing in there?" Jinta whispered.

"Look for yourself." Ururu removed her eye from the keyhole and allowed Jinta to have a loot at the devastating scene.

Jinta and Ururu continued to spy on Ichigo and Orihime.

"I'm so sorry Hime!" Ichigo said while splurting water out.

"Me too." Orihime choked out. "For staring." With that their eyes locked, with Ichigo pinning Orihime down in the bath tub.

"I'm not." Ichigo said without thinking. _Oh shit she's going to think I'm a pervert_. Orihime blushed. She shyly asked right then.

"So, what do you think?"

"Huh?"

"About my ass and tits." Orihime was dead-on serious. Side effect or not, she wanted to know. Ichigo stopped breathing for a moment.

 **If you don't stop that, I can ravish you right here, princess.**

"If you don't stop that, I can ravish you right now princess." Ichigo was finally honest with himself. No matter how much he tried to deny it, his hollow was right.

 **Hey you stole my line**

"I don't think I'll mind." It was then Orihime slowly inched her lips towards Ichigo's. Ichigo quickly filled the gap and crashed his lips to hers. Orihime sunk one hand into his hair and brought the other one to his hand and led it to her chest. He finally lost the last shred of control he had.

"Damn the boss is coming." Kinta and Ururu ran from infront of the bathroom door.

Ichigo grabbed Orihime's breast and messaged them. Orihime didn't even bother to hide her moan. Before things could go further, a voice snapped them out of their actions.

"Kids, don't forget there are other kids in this house." Kisuke said outside the door. Ichigo and Orihime immidiately stopped what they were doing and blushed like they were doing something naughty. Really naughty.

"I think before you do something else, you should know that the pill you took is an aprodisiac and if you follow your body's need, it will strengthen and you might stay with the switched body effect longer. The momentary body return is a side effect that showing symptoms up to strengthening. Luckily it will wear off in seven days. So in conclusion I advise you to take your hands off for that time. If you guys want to do naughty things without Ichigo's dad knowing, you're welcome to come here to do it anytime but not until the seven days are up. So today's the third day, which means you have four more days to wait!"

When Ichigo and Orihime in embarrassment tried to create space between them, a familiar flash of white light engulfed them.

 **The Shrine**

Chad was walking along the path with a look of despair on his face. He simply went looking for the well which he fell relunctantly in. Chad finally saw the well and started heading towards it when he fell on the floor.

"Where do you think your going smarty?" A voice came from his head which was actually the possessed side of him.

"Why are you doing this?" Chad asked.

"Why am I doing this? It's because your a worthless piece of shit who fell into my trap!"

"..."

"There's no way you could ever get rid of me."

"I will just have to get an exorcism." Chad stated.

"Holy shit on Tenten!"

"After I get rid of you I'll get back all of my friends."

"Who cares? At least I got a hold of Jackie haha!"

"Wait what!?"

 **The Next Day**

So Awkward.

Ichigo had avoided Orihime ever since the bathtub incident. Ge even resorted to sleeping in the living room. Things haven't been faring any better for Orihime. She was just as humiliated and ready to die from shame.

 **God King, you only have to wait 3 more days now. Stop moping.**

Ichigo didn't even have the heart to argue with his annoying voice in his head. How could he ever face Orihime now? Love potion or not, he should've been able to exert more control over himself. He almost took advantage of poor innocent Orihime. Thankfully, they didn't go all the way. He would never forgive himself, has he done so.

Orihime was angry at herself. Even is Ichigo didn't feel the same affection about her, because of his noble kindness, he would've taken responsibility over his actions...and one thing Orihime could never tolerate is being a burden.

Kisuke on the other hand was deep in concentration. He was pouring over formulas and experimenting with beakers in his lab. ' _The poor fools'_ he thought. He did tell them the truth. Well, a good part of the truth. He perhaps only forgot to tell them that the love potion only worked when both partied had strong mutual feelings. If Orihime and Ichigo did not like, maybe even love each other, the potion would have been as good as a dud can ever be. Now Kisuke was very close to finding the antidote, but it would only work in one condition. Ultimately they would need to make love to each other, but like he told them, they have to wait exactly a week.

Ichigo suddenly remembered something. The picture! Rukia and Renji are so dead, more dead than they were. How could they even think about doing such a thing. He was upset, not because they took a picture of him in a compromising position but because they took a picture of Orihime in a compromising one. He could understand naughty pranks directed towards him but to pull them on someone so kind and innocent like Orihime was another matter. He might've failed yesterday, but today he was going to protect Orihime's dignity!

Orihime couldn't let Rukia and Renji do that to Ichigo. Ichigo was too noble and innocent to have pictures of him like that floating around. She was going to protect Ichigo's reputation though she didn't mind the picture but it's for Ichigo's sake.

Renji was actually a bit worried. It seems like their teasing went a little too far. Sure, at the time, it was extremely hilarious ticking off the berry around like that but the more he thought about it, they were going too far.

"Rukia, I think we should burn those pictured."

"WHAT?" Rukia yelled. "No way! I'ts too good to be true!"

"But... don't you think it's a little mean to go public with those?"

"Who said anything about going public?" Rukia flashed Renji an evil grin. "We're going to put these into much better effect than that! We're going to blackmail him!." When Renji still looked concerned, Rukia added, "Of course, I won't blackmail him for anything bad! It's for his own good. I mean, he's so dense that not unless we trap him and Orihime naked inside a small closet, nothings ever going to happen!" Suddenly a look of epiphany hit Rukia. "Speaking of which, that's a very good idea!"

"Oh boy, this is actually getting worse." Renji muttered to himself.

"Oh boy, this is actually getting better!" Rukia was jumping up and down in excitement.

Renji and Rukia decided to go visit Ichigo's dad. Rukia took out her phone and started to dial Ichigo's number.

"Yo Ichigo."

"Where's the pictures?" Ichigo answered.

"Well we decided to show your dad."

"What the! Where are you now?" He asked.

"Heading towards his house. Why?"

"..." Ichigo hung up the call.

Ichigo was nearly there. On the way, to his house, he thought of an excuse to go to his room. All in all, he was still Orihime in his father's eyes. He rang the doorbell. The door flung open to reveal a tall jovial man.

"Orihime!" He cheered. "What brings such a pretty girl like you to the Kurosaki household?" Isshin winked. He already knew of the little crush his son harboured for this young maiden. He was proud of his son's choice. Masaki too would've been happy. "Unfortunately Ichigo just left a while ago with Renji. They went to Kisuke's place." This would keep Ichigo happy.

"Um..." Ichigo did his best imitation of Orihime. "I'm actually looking for Rukia."

"Oh" Isshin hid is disappointment. His son's crush was turning into an unrequited one. "Rukia's upstairs! Before you go up, do you want anything to drink? Orange juice?"

"That's okay. Thank you." Ichigo attempted a trademark Orihime smile. It must've been very convincing for Isshin waved and return to the TV.

When Ichigo went inside his room, he never in his mind would've expected what came next. A duct tape slapped over his mouth while someone jumped on him. Soo he found himself gagged and bounded.

"Okay, Rukia, you take care of the rest over here. I'll go get Orihime." Renji said. Ichigo's widened. He tried to yell but it was no use. Suddenly he felt his pants being taken off. _What the?_

Rukia was stripping him! Or actually stripping Orihime's body, which didn't help the situation any bit.

 **I like where this is going. We get to see princess naked again!**

"Oh wow. Look at those boobies!" Rukia said as she took off Orihime's bra. "They're even strawberry print! Ichigo, you're so going to thank us the next time you see us!"

 _You midget! What do you think you're doing?_

After discarding every item of clothes, Rukia threw Ichigo inside the closet.

Just a moment later, Orihime appeared with Renji at the window.

"Oh no, where's Ichigo? Is he alright?" Orihime asked in worry. That was when the duo attacked her and went on to the same procedure. This time, Renji did the discarding of clothes while Rukia waited outside.

And sooner or later, Orihime and Ichigo were trapped inside the closet together. After about ten minutes the ropes and tape disappeared magically. That was when they started pounding the closet door.

"It's no use." They heard Renji's voice. "We got those tapes and ropes from The Urahara shop. They've been magically times to disappear after a certain amout of time."

"And we soundproofed the closet, so no one can hear you." Rukia's voice said.

"Have fun you two!"

 **King, you should really follow her advice.** His hollow smirked.

Ichigo facepalmed himself. This was not turning out the way that he planned. He couldn't even face Orihime when clothed. How was he suppose to face her when he's naked? He tried to stay with much difficulty as far away as he can. It was not working. He never knew he owned such long legs until now. To his surprise, even through the dark, he could faintly see an erection hovering between his body's legs. _Did that mean Orihime's turned on?_

"Ow. It hurts." Orihime said with a recognized look of pain. No matter how much she tried to hide it, she felt so horny at the moment. It wasn't her fault she was taking in the situation. She was naked in Ichigo's body and yesterday she had seen every inch of his body. Right now, the embarrassing organ was extremely painful and angry.

Ichigo didn't know what to do. He too felt extremely turned on. He could feel the nipples on this body erect painfully. Without being concious of it, his hand travelled down to his chest. He was grabbing both breasts in no time. He felt sudden pleasure but it only aggravated the situation. For some reason, it was not him but Orihime moaning. Before they know it, they were back in their own bodies. It took just a second for the situation registering on Ichigo, he was not touching Orihime's breasts on his body but his grips were on Orihime.

This was really bad. He was half ready to pull himself away from Orihime but when Orihime gripped his arm, his mind went blank. In no time, they were kissing and pawing every inch of each other.

However, a sudden memory snapped them out of their actions.

" _You guys have five more days to wait_."

They were in real trouble. Three more painful days until this is over. Ichigo groaned. His erection was stiff as ever.

 **Ask her to take care of it. I'm pretty sure she will. And Clogs only said you can't shag her.**

 _You fucking weirdo. I can't ask Orihime to do something dirty._

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry. It hurts doesn't it?" Orihime said with worry.

"Uh...it's okay. It's not your fault." Ichigo blushed.

"Let me help you." Orihime said.

 **She's perfect. She can even read minds!**

"Orihime, I'll be alright."

"Ichigo, just tell me what to do." Orihime added sheepishly. "I've read about it inside one of Rangiku's books, but I've never done it before..."

"Orihime! I've never done it either!" Ichigo blurted out. Ichigo was going to ask her why on earth would she think he'd have done something like that but he felt something warn enclose his lower region. Oh lord. He couldn't think of anything but a feeling of pleasure coursing through him.

Orihime knew she would never have the guts to do something so bold without the potion. She honestly had no idea what to do other than reading about it. It said that it's suppose to be similar to sucking a lollipop. That was in face the deceptive in Rangiku's description book. Orihime only came across it because Rangiku told her it held secret recipes. Only she forgot to mention they were recipes for lovemaking! When a thick liquid erupted from the tips, Orihime stopped. It seemed like the erection was gone. Orihime smiled at Ichigo who was only returned a stunned face.

 **Princess, I love you!**

Before another awkward sets of words could be muttered between the two, they were interrupted with the bustlings sounds of people coming into the the room.

"Hey Ichigo! Your dad said you're in your roo..." That sounded like Keigo's voice and indeed it was. Keigo's sole attention was on several pieces of clothes scattered on the floor. And they were strawberry printed.

"Uh...guys, do you think those belong to Ichigo?" Keigo asked uncertainly. Mizuiro's reaction was only that of his phone beeping as he quickly texted. Tatsuki on the other hand, was sporting a look that closely resembled a volcano, moments before its eruption.

"No. They don't belong to Ichigo! Bit I think I know whom they belong to." Tatsuki in fact, was those undergarments sometimes in the girl's changeroom. They happen to be her best friend's pair.

"ICHIGO! You sicko! When I find you, I'm going to tear you apart until I get an acceptable answer!" Tatsuki bellowed.

Ichigo and Orihime shrivelled at the sound of anger in Tatsuki's voice.

"She sounds so mad." Orihime whispered. Ichigo nodded. He knew Tatsuki had anger management problems but he never heard the dojo champion so mad.

"Tatsuki, I'm pretty sure, Orihime will be just as able to provide an explanation." Mizuiro's voice was probably the closest reason as they could be. Keigo's eyes widened to an extreme.

"You mean, those belong to... Orihime?" It seemed like this was the day hit the jackpot. Just moments before Keigo was able to reach the strawberry printed undergarments, Tatsuki landed a kick on his rear.

"Let's just go to the arcade and talk to Ichigo on another day." Tatsuki said as she grabbed Keigo's collar.

"But..." Keigo whimpered.

"That's a great idea, Tatsuki." Mizuiro said as he punched in something else to his cellphone.

Ichigo and Orihime finally let the breath they were holding out. Suddenly Orihime realized something and felt incredibly stupid once she did. She realized they were in Ichigo's closet at his dad's house. She fidgeted her way through several items of clothes that were hanging and found two t-shirts.

"Here you go Ichigo. Some clothes."

As Ichigo reached out to retrieve the item of clothing, a white flash of light engulfed them.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	4. Truth Or Dare

**The Next Day**

 **The Soul Society (** ** _Captain's Meeting_** **)**

All the captains were present at the meeting. Shunsui had requested the meeting of what he saw last night.

"As you all know more hollows have been entering the world of the living." Shunsui started. "Last night when I was on PunishTube I saw a video of two Lieutenants staring in one of the videos ad number one on the website."

"If the lieutenant your talking about is Rangiku then I'm not surprised. Toshiro said because of Rangiku's casual personality.

"Infact it's not her. It's lieutenants Kuchiki and Abarai." Shunsui said.

Byakuya got shocked from hearing his younger sister and his subordinate staring in porn.

"I have a question. Who uploaded the video?" Byakuya asked.

"I was just going to ask the same thing?" Shunsui said.

"Tch it looks like they were truly having fun." Kenpachi said.

"Eww you sicko. If you wanted to know who uploaded the video I'm sure the username of the person would still be there." Shinji said.

"Oh yeah. Well damn." Shunsui laughed.

After searching through his laptop Shunsui was amazed to see the person who uploaded the video. "Keigo Asano," was all he said.

"How dare he tread on another man's pride." Byakuya said.

"Well we'll figure out what to do. By the mean time this meeting is over." Shunsui dismisses the meeting.

 **One Hour Later**

Rukia and Renji were at Squad 6's barracks. They were about to thing of ways to black mail Ichigo but was stoped by Rangiku.

"Did you guys heard about the video?" She asked the two.

"What video are you talkign about?" Renji asked.

"You don't know? There is a video of the two of you having sex on PunishTube." Rangiku told them.

Rukia and Renji were both shocked and embarrassed at the same. They recalled the time they shared about six nights ago. They were very curious about who recorded them.

"What the!? Show me the video." Rukia said taking out her phone and giving Rangiku.

Rangiku took her phone and began to type in the website.

"Look. See for yourself." She gave Rukia the phone.

 **In The Video**

"Oh Renji!" Rukia moaned.

Renji began to thrust in and out of her tight dripping pussy at a fast pace.

"Your so tight and petite that's why I love you." Renji said as she got up from him and placed his wet member in her mouth.

Rukia finally got a hold of his cock. She took it and started gobbling on it like she's very hungry. To Renji she was going out of control. He couldn't take it any longer so he began to thrust in her mouth. Renji was sure being satisfied. Rukia suddenly felt a little sweet cream got into her mouth and she took his exile cock and ram it into her pussy.

"Oh uhhh!" They both reached their climax at the same time.

"Rukia and Renji I'd really appreciate it if you would lower your voice!" Ichigo shouted through the door.

"Oh sorry," Renji said.

"Holy shit I got the whole thing." Keigo said as he finished the recording.

 **End Of Video**

"What the hell!" Renji blushed.

"It sure looks like you guys were having a lot of fun!" Rangiku teased them.

"How about we teach them a little lesson or maybe a little truth or dare." Rukia said.

"Make sure there's $$ involve." Rangiku suggests.

"Sure thing. Thanks for the idea." Rukia flash stepped away.

Rukia had something in mind. Remembering that Ichigo and Orihime have switched bodies it will be at her advantage to play as the winner.

 **One Hour Later**

Tatsuki was still curious about what she witnessed yesterday. Orihime and Ichigo's clothing on the floor at his father's house. She saw Ichigo sneaking out of the house they were staying at.

"Ichigo where are you going?" She asked.

"Um...For some fresh air. Why?" Orihime responded trying her best to imitate Ichigo.

"I have a question."

"What is it about?"

"I heard that you were by your dad and I stopped by because I was going to the arcade with Keigo and Mizuiro and we saw your clothes and also Orihime's undergarments on the floor. Do you have a reason why?" Tatsuki said getting angry.

"W-What are you talking about?" Ichigo blushed remembering what Rukia and Renji did to them.

"Don't give me that. I know there's something weird going on with the two of you." She sneered.

Before Ichigo could reply Rukia and Renji were already standing behind Tatsuki.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Rukia asked.

"We were just going to head outside for some fresh air." Ichigo responded.

"Well put that off your mind because we're about to play a game of Truth Or Dare." Rukia cheered excitingly.

"Cool I want to play!" Keigo poped out behind of Tatsuki.

"Well let's get started." Rukia said as all of them sat in a circle on the floor.

 **The Game**

"Well who's going first?" Orihime asked while watching the bottle.

"I'll spin it." Renji said.

Renji spinned the bottle and it stopped at Ichigo.

"Ori-Ichigo truth or dare?" Renji asked.

 _'If I pick truth he will ask me something about Ichigo something embarrassing. And if I pick dare I'll do something dangerous to the two days left.'_ Orihime thought.

"Dare." Ichigo chose knowing what will come next.

"I dare you and Orihime to spend ten minutes of heaven inside of your closet." Renji said.

"What no!" Ichigo blushed sounding a little like Orihime.

Rukia looked at them in a way and she held up the pictures that she took of a naked Ichigo and Orihime in a bathtub so they both can see.

"Ugh well fine. If Ichigo's okay with that." Ichigo _(Orihime)_ said.

Ichigo nodded and went upstairs in his closet with Orihime. He was so desperate he would do anything not to ruin his nor Orihime's reputation.

"Ichigo's gonna get la-a-a-a-id!" Keigo teased.

"Ichigo we'll be timing the two of you we're outside!" Renji shouted as he left the room with the others.

 **In The Closet**

"Um...err..." Ichigo looked at Orihime.

Before Ichigo could fidget any longer Orihime places a hot kiss on his well her lips because she was in his body. Ichigo could feel passion in her kiss and he went one step further without thinking. They both returned to their bodies before they knew it. One of his hands slid up her shirt and unhooked her bra. She then gave him permission to take off her shirt.

He began playing with her nubs by smoothly pinching them. Orihime moaned liking the sensation her love was giving her. Then there was a sudden change, Orihime felt something warm sucking her breast. It was his nice hot lips.

"Uhh!" She moaned louder.

After one minute of moaning she began to unzip his fly. He looked at her as she stripped him of his pants. She took a grip of his fully erected cock and began to suck the cum right out of it.

"Ugh...H...Hime" He moaned as she bobbed her head up and down sucking his dick like popsicle.

"I...Ichigo there's something I need to tell you." She took his dick out of her mouth and held it infront of her face. Then...he cummed all over her face leaving all of the sticky fluid to drip down she began to lick it off his dick clean then from her mouth.

Suddenly the closet door opened.

"Woah you two did quite a number in here." Renji spoke looking amazed.

"W...what the!?" Ichigo and Orihime said as they both got switched into each other's body again.

"Times up." Rukia smiled at them.

"Wait is that cum?! Wow Ichigo you truly are a man!" Keigo cried.

"No its melted marshmellows." Ichigo said in his voice in Orihime's body.

"Can I taste it?" Keigo asked.

"No this marshmellow is mines." Orihime _(Ichigo)_ gave him a death stare.

"Orihime are you..." Tatsuki was cutted off by Ichigo.

"No and can we please move on to the next dare?" Ichigo asked.

Everyone left the bedroom and went to the living room to continue with the game. Renji suggested that he would do the next one. He spin the bottle and it landed on Keigo.

"Dare!" Keigo shouted.

"I dare you to put chocolate on Tatsuki then eat her clean." Renji said.

"What in the fuck!" Tatsuki blushed.

"Do it in the bathroom then. And you guys have ten minutes."

"What the hell! What kind of dare is that!" Orihime shouted.

"Ichigo calm down, I mean Orihime..." Ichigo said.

"Sure. You wasn't saying that just now tho." Rukia smirked.

Renji went to Uryu's bathroom with Keigo and Tatsuki. He held a jar of chocolate and a spoon. He knew how good his plan would come out.

"Well enjoy yourself now guys." Renji said as he got them in the toilet.

After one minute of silence in the bathroom Tatsuki began to do the unthinkable. She opened the jar of chocolate and took off her clothes.

"Wow Tatsuki." Keigo was impressed of her curvy body.

"Shut it!" She took some of the chocolate from her hand and placed it in his mouth.

All these years of training at the dojo, Keigo knew it made her look sexier than he imagined. For a tom boy she really has a stunning figure hidden underneath those clothes. She began to place the chocolate on her breast then fragrantly down her thighs.

"T-Tatsuki" Keigo's member stood up in action.

"You like what you see?" She asked him seductively, "Well come and eat me?"

Keigo didn't know where to start so he began to eat her breast chocolate first. Meanwhile Keigo and Tatsuki didn't know that Rukia had her laptop on Skype call with Shunsui. He was watching them with pop-corn and pepsi like he's in the movies.

Seven minutes after licking chocolate, Keigo placed some of it on his dick. Tatsuki was just staring at how big he was though it's because of her. Tatsuki took no longer time to think so she descended her head down between his legs and began to suck him like a pacifier.

"Oh..." He moaned liking the sensation of Tatsuki's warm lips enclosing down on his hardened cock.

"Mmm." She sucked harder liking the taste of chocolate and dick in one.

"Om God T-Tatsuki." Keigo exploded in her mouth.

Tatsuki swallowed down everything both chocolate and cum, the sweet taste down her throat.

"Damn it's done already." Shunsui cursed himself but they heard him.

"What was that?" Tatsuki asked feeling fully satisfied.

"It's maybe Ichigo. I think that times up." Keigo said.

All of a sudden Uryu opened the door. "What the?!" He stared at them.

"Shit.." Keigo watched him back.

Uryu just walked back out of his bathroom and went somewhere else.

"You know, you don't have to get too excited." Tatsuki yelled while putting on her clothes.

"That's not helping things here!" He walked faster.

"Uryu what happend?" Orihime _(Icihgo)_ asked.

"Nothing." Uryu said looking disturbed.

Everyone else went back to the living room to continue the game. Ichigo spinned the bottle and it landed on Rukia.

"Well truth is for pussies so I pick dare." Rukia spat.

"Dare Rukia and Renji to do it in Byakuya's house. That'll teach them a lesson." Orihime _(Ichigo)_ whispered.

"Right. I dare you and Renji to have...um...sex in Byakuya's house." Icihgo _(Orihime)_ said.

"Fine. Renji let's go." Rukia opened the senkaimon and went to the soul society with Renji to proceed the dare.

"Wow are they serious?" Keigo asked.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Rukia and Renji went into a spare bedroom in Byakuya's house.

"Rukia are you sure?" Renji asked.

"How many times do I have to say this. I'm on the pills." Rukia looked Renji in his eyes.

Renji stared back at her then started to strip her. He just hate to see her wearing clothes when they're alone. She lifter her hands in the air then allowed him to take her shihaksho off. He hurridly took it off then pulled down the rest of her shihaksho then stared at her ass.

"W-what's wrong? Why'd you stop?" She looked at him.

She realized something good was about to happen to her when she looked down at every inch of his explosive hard-on.

"Renji..." He unhooked her bra.

"Let's get down and dirty." They started.

 **The Church**

Chad went to the church to get an excercism. He walked into the church and went up to the priest.

"Sir can please...fuck you!" Chad's evil spirit took over his words.

"Silence! How dare you curse inside of here! Now I rebuke you in the name of the Spirit King!" The priest went for the bucket of holy water and started to sprinkle it on Chad.

"Argh! Stop that you fucking one piece faggot!" Chad began to run towards the exit.

The priest took another bucket and emptied it on him. Chad started to have a fit.

"Aaahh!" Chad shaked, rolling forward and backwards on the floor.

"Amen." The priest walked in the back of the church to continue his work.

 **Five Minutes Later**

After one final thrust Renji cummed inside of Rukia. Rukia let out a very loud moan, feeling the pleasure of every inch of Renji's cock. Feeling restless the two put back on their shihakshos and went outside where they saw Rukia's older brother, Byakuya outside his house.

"C-Captain." Renji looked at him.

"There is no need to explain what just happen. As a man with pride let's just keep this between the three of us." Byakuya said looking at his younger sister.

"Thank you my big brother." Rukia thanked Byakuya as she and Renji left.

 **The Urahara Shop**

Orihime and Ichigo went to the Urahara Shop to find out how much more days until the switch body effect is over.

"Did you enjoy it?" Kisuke asked while opening his fan.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Orihime _(Ichigo)_ said.

"Don't act so naive Ichigo you were in the closet with Orihime." Yoruichi walked in.

Ichigo and Orihime were surprised that both Kisuke and Yoruichi knew what took place and the sort of activity they were indulged in.

"How do you know what happend?" Ichigo _(Orihime)_ blushed.

"Oh I know everything." Kisuke started fanning himself.

"I swear I'll kick your old ass!" Orihime _(Ichigo)_ wanted to kill Kisuke for invading his privacy.

"How rude Ichigo why are you always doing this to me!" Kon came up.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Orihime _(Ichigo)_ asked.

"Being inside of my precious Orihime and touching her sweet goddess valleys." Kon landed on Orihime's breasts and got punched to the floor.

"Awch that hurts." Kon cried.

"Ichigooooooo!" Nel started to squeeze the shit out of him.

"I-ugh c-cant." Ichigo _(Orihime)_ passed out.

"Hey that's my body! Nel what are you guys doing here?" Orihime _(Ichigo)_ shouted.

"Its none of ya damn business." Grimmjow looked away at the scene.

"I-Ichigo?" Nel stopped hugging his unconsious body.


	5. Secrets Revealed

"Ichigo what's wrong?" Nel stopped hugging his body.

"Can't you see she's dying!" Orihime _(Ichigo)_ yelled going to help Ichigo _(Orihime)_ who was choking.

"Ichigo your such a pussy." Grimmjow laughed.

"I may have forgotten to tell you guys that Ichigo and Orihime switched bodies a few days ago and will be reverting back to their normal self in two days." Kisuke said while Jinta gave him a bag of ice to rest on Ichigo's forehead.

"That's pretty fucked up." Grimmjow watched the two.

"Yeah but only you guys know now other than Renji and Rukia." Orihime (Ichigo) said.

"Did somebody called for us?" Renji said as he and Rukia appeared through the door.

"No we were just talking about you guys." Yoruichi said. "So did you do the dare?"

"Wait how do you know about that?" Rukia tries to hide a blush.

"It looks like they did and also Byakuya might have knew what went on." Kisuke teased Rukia.

"Shut up you perv! And keep my brother out of this!" Rukia looked away and blushed.

"Are you guys planning on leaving Keigo and Tatsuki alone after what just happend to them?" Yoruichi asked Orihime. _(Ichigo)_

"Yeah. Why? Tatsuki is not the type of girl who is into those sort of things and if Keigo even lays one finger down in her personal space she's going to kill him." Orihime _(Ichigo)_ said remembering all the times when Tatsuki used to beat him at the dojo.

 **Keigo And Tatsuki**

Tatsuki was putting the juice back in the fridge, when she closed it she jumped seeing Keigo, she held to her chest catching her breath.

"Oh God Keigo why you had to scare me like that?" she whispered. She looked up for an explanation only to see him eyeing her.

"Tatsuki...I have to tell you something." He said darkly licking his bottom lip.

Tatsuki shrieked playfully running away and upstairs, with Keigo hot on her tail. When she got in the room he tackled her gently on to their bed attacking her with kisses. He got up on his elbows looking down at her, moving hair out her face. She gently touched his nose with her pointer finger.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

He grabbed her hand kissing her palm before pinning both her hands above her head.

"I told you not to worry about it, besides, I'm starting to like the new you."

"Bu-" before she could continue he crashed his lips into hers with fiery passion.

The kiss became deeper when a tongue pushed passed Tatsuki's barrier, not like there was much resistance, and dominated her tongue. His other hand began to trail up her thigh stopping at her panty line. A thumb playfully rubbed her stomach right above her pelvic.

She moaned getting irritated with the teasing and wrapped her legs around Keigo's hips in want. He smirked and whispered hotly on her lips "Remember what we did in the bathroom?" Grabbing Tatsuki's hips, grinding himself into her.

Tatsuki moaned softly arching her back and blushed a little at how she was reacting in such a way. Swiftly he removed her clothes from her body, and unhook her bra. He palmed each one her breast as if testing their weight, then plopped one in his mouth and sucked harshly until her nipples were hard. He moved to the other nipple, swirling it around his tongue before engulfing as much of her tit in his mouth as he could ,sucking with need Tatsuki moaned and bucked under him and intertwined her fingers in his hair and gasped every time he nipped her nipple. Abandoning her tit with a plop. He trailed down her stomach with his tongue sucking here and there leaving love bites. Her breast were squeezed with no mercy from his dominating hands leaving red marks there too. Tatsuki squeaked at the numbing feeling her breast felt from the harsh treatment . She was covered in sweat,saliva, red marks, and love bites, and Keigo loved it. Giving her breast a rest He slid off her panties while kissing every inch that was revealed to his hungry mouth. Tossing the soaked panties to God knows where, he looked at Tatsuki, taking in the way she flushed red like it was their first time. He watched as her wet and red breast rose and fell and the way she closed her eyes shut embarrassed of how her body was reacting.

"Tatsuki." Keigo said a bit worried.

"I really want you" he said pulling her arm up so she was sitting up. He pushed her legs up so they were over his shoulder and spread them apart, positioning himself in front of he.

How could she deny such a beauty, she peeked through one eye to see Keigo grinning between her legs.

Tatsuki groaned when Keigo slowly began to separate her lips with his thumbs, watching the way she reacted. He lowered his head down only to dart his tongue inside of her. He kept eye contact with her making her feel so exposed and vulnerable . Her fingers tighten on the blankets shaking out of her control as Keigo licked every bit of her he could reach . She moaned with no mercy when he began to give the little nub attention, flicking it and rolling it around his skilled mouth. He moaned her name, in Tatsuki's delight giving her all the more pleasure. His mouth left for a split second only to be replaced by two fingers. He worked his fingers in and out making erotic noises that made her whole body blush even more. She lift her hips to meet Keigo's skilled fingers and closed her eyes in ecstasy.

"Tatsuki" he snapped but she didn't care she just needed this needed him. She regretted not listening because he gave a slap on her raised bottom very harshly. She stared into his brown eyes as they stared into her soul.

"K-Keigo..." She panted

He leaned forward licking and nipping her earlobe,"Cum for me Tatsuki," he said biting down on her neck.

She let out a loud moan as her body let go and she flopped on the bed panting. _'That was amazing'_ Tatsuki thought to herself.

She felt Keigo align himself, rubbing her lips with his member, coating his member in her juices. He grabbed her legs to separate them in a split to get a perfect angle.

Keigo noticed her tensing,"Relax." He whispered. She wasn't sure why she tensed up but she was afraid it would hurt, she knew she wasn't going to be a virgin anymore but the silly thought crept in her mind. She threw her arms up to hold on the the bed frame.

"D-do it." She whispered.

"Do what? Are you sure?" He grinned feeling Tatsuki trying to push herself into him. He held her legs by the thigh to tease her and make her groan.

"Please" she said softly trying to push herself onto Keigo's awaiting member.

"How are we going to explain to Ichigo and the others?."

"I'll think of something." Tatsuki squeezed her eyes shut not liking where this was going. In truth Keigo couldn't wait long either so as soon as the naughty words left her mouth he quickly penetrated her. Slowly he made love to her, he rocked his hips in circle motions and left love bites all over Tatsuki's neck and chest.

Tatsuki felt him fill her vagina and moaned in pleasure, this was just enough for her. Keigo felt her thighs quiver and knew she was close to release. He pulled fully out and slammed back into her his skin smacking hers and made her gush with release. He did this repeatedly thrusting in and out harshly with Tatsuki screaming of pleasure and pain.

He knew being rough even a little usually hurt her but he loves to be rough, he's tired of the slow love making. He wanted to let his inner animal out and not do it by force.

Maybe this new Tatsuki would learn to love this roughness, he thought smirking.

Holding her back at an angular position he began to thrust wildly in her. His nails bit her back most likely leaving marks.

This definitely was painful and Tatsuki's face scrunched up in pain. This was good enough for her delicate body and Keigo was strong and muscular and no where near small. It was somehow still pleasurable for her and she still came when he released.

She huffed and puffed from the sex. To her amazement she felt Keigo was still hard but he pulled out making her wince.

He laid down next to her and held her close.

"Keigo?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm ready to..um..you know." She said barely over a whisper.

"Be in a relationship yeah. " Then he paused for a moment before speaking again. "I was afraid to ask you because I wasn't sure if you would approve like my...ugh nevermind." He sighed.

Tatsuki got up on her elbows to look Keigo in the eyes,"I am your Tatsuki, always and forever. If you are pleased I am." She smiled.

Keigo grabbed Tatsuki rolling over with her under him and kissed her forehead.

"You make me happy, now go to sleep." He said snuggling in her neck.

Before falling asleep Tatsuki felt her body ache. I thought that was pretty rough. She mused.

 **Twitter** ** _(Group Chat)_**

Rangiku: Hey Orihime

Orihime: Hi

Rangiku: Do you want to join my party tonight?

Orihime: I would love to but I can't

Rangiku: How come?

Orihime: Well...Ichigo and I are currently not in a good situation

Rangiku: Did he hurt you? What happend?

Orihime: No. In fact he's really nice to me.

Renji: Hear that Ichigo

Orihime: ...

Orihime: .

Orihime: .

Ichigo: Um...

Orihime: .

Rangiku: Haha it looks like he's blushing

Ichigo has left the group

Orihime: Noo

Renji has added Ichigo

Ichigo: Sorry I kinda got tracked off

Kenpachi: Hey Ichigo

Ichigo: Yes?

Kenpachi: Wanna put up a fight?

Ichigo: Not right now

Ichigo: In fact no

Kenpachi Has Sent A Photo

Rangiku: Captain click on your notification

Toshiro: That doesn't concern you right now. Get back to work!

Rangiku: Aww fine

Toshiro: Kenpachi you account should get Suspended

Toshiro Has Left The Group

Ichigo: What the hell!

Rukia: That isn't very nice Captain Zaraki

Orihime: Um...Ichigo I uhh

Orihime: jijiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Ichigo: Orihime!

Yumichika: I must say it's pretty ugly for you to be posting your dick pics in here

 **Log Out**

 **The Next Day**

The next morning Tatsuki woke up feeling sore. She rolled over to see Keigo's smiling face only to be met by emptiness. Where was Keigo?

She got up to see a note on the nightstand, it read,

 _Good-morning beautiful, I'm sorry if I made you cry. I'm just heading to the store to get you some pulls and I'm unsure how long it will take. I will try to be back as soon as possible._

 _Love you,_

 _Keigo_

She got up and cringed in pain.

' _Warm bath, that would be nice,'_ Tatsuki thought to herself turning on the bath water.

After her bath she lay down on the bed. She looked at the ceiling trying to find herself.

"Man this sucks." She begun to cry in pain. Then she heard a knock.

"Hey Tatsuki are you in there?" Ichigo's voice was heard.

"Go away." She tossed her pillow infront of the door.

"Tatsuki what's wrong?" Ichigo knocked again.

Tatsuki rolled off the bed and walk lifelessly to opened the door. Then she fell on the ground.

"Hey what happend?" Ichigo rushed to help Tatsuki back on her bed.

"It's none of your business." She cried.

"Come on. Well if it's so your playing I can tell you a secret if you promise to don't tell anyone and tell me what happend to you." Ichigo suggested.

"..."

"A few days ago Mr. Urahara gave Ichigo and I some pills. He was actually experimenting on us. It actually made the both of us switch bodies which will come to an end at tomorrow night." Ichigo said.

"W..Wait s..so who are you?" Tatsuki looked at Ichigo.

"I'm your best friend silly." Ichigo revealed the secret to Tatsuki.

"Oh...Well last night...ummm...uh..." She blushed.

"Umm uhhh what Tatsuki please tell me." Ichigo begged.

"We kind of.. sort of had ss...se.." She couldn't bring herself to say the word.

"Wow. Did you use a condom?"

"No. I'm sorry." Tatsuki turned around on the bed to that her back was flat on the bed.

"Umm..."

"Don't worry though. Keigo went to the store to get me some pills. Also my whole body won't stop hurting." Tatsuki complained.

"I'll see if I have something that you can take at the moment." Ichigo got up.

"Uhhh shit." Tatsuki cried.

"Shh Tatsuki someone will hear you." Ichigo tried to calm her down.

"What's wrong?" Uryu rushed into the room.

"I can't fucking...t-take it anymooore." Tatsuki screamed.

"I'm sorry if she disturbed you." Ichigo apologized.

"Orihime I heard the whole thing you don't need to hide it anymore." Uryu said.

"I'm back." Keigo walked into the room.

"Ugh it's about damn time." Keigo searched the bag and gave Tatsuki a few pills.

"What happend?" Keigo asked.

"Well first of all Tatsuki is in a very bad state and how could you not use a condom?" Ichigo asked.

"Orihime you don't have to..." Uryu was cutted off by Keigo.

"Wait Orihime's in Ichigo's body cool."

"You continue to amaze me." Uryu said.

Tatsuki fell asleep on the bed.

"I think the best thing to do right now is to leave Tatsuki to sleep. She's been through way more than enough and should get some rest." Ichigo whispered before all of them left the room.

 **30 Minutes Later**

Keigo arrived with a big bag of things. When he entered her room she woke up still a little uneased from the pain.

"Hey I'm sorry for being late," Keigo whispered while emptying out the bag on the bed.

Tatsuki took one of the pills that Keigo brought and swallowed two down her throat. While looking at the items she saw something very unusual.

"Vanilla condoms?" Tatsuki fainted a smirk.

"Yes and it's glow in the dark too. We'll have to use that for a later time." Keigo took the condoms and placed it in the top drawer.

"Hmm." Tatsuki laid on the bed.

"Are you feeling alright?" Keigo looked at her worridley.

"Kind of." She made room for him to sit.

 **The Soul Society _(Squad 1 Barracks)_**

Shinji walked into the headquarters and looked for Shunsui. While searching he saw them filming the movie. He slightly opened the door and began to peek through the opening.

"Hmm not bad if I do say so myself." He said to himself.

"Shinji what are you doing here?!" Hiyori pushed him through the door.

"Well I just forgot. Anyways what are you doing here?" He failed to make up an excuse.

"Lisa told me to get these things for her. Oh and I also brought you a new wig to hide your bald spot." She looked at Lisa.

"Damn Hiyori I'm not bald! And why are you listening to her. She is trying to get you to join the film!" Shinji shouted.

"Stop the music. Shinji I don't think you should come here and interrupt my movie session. If you think you got the balls to get on camera then I'll gladly welcome you to the club otherwise if you don't, I think you should leave." Shunsui stopped his filming to address Shinji.

"Come on Hiyori let's go." Shinji dragged Hiyori and walked out.

"What's wrong?" Mashiro asked.

"Nothing really. Just a disturbance." Shunsui replied.

"Oh I see." Mashiro looked at the woman who was giving Shunsui a perfect lap dance.


	6. Laid

**The Next Day**

The body effects were finally over. Orihime woke up and searched the house for Tatsuki to tell her that the experiment was done but Tatsuki wasn't answering the knock on the door.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime pounded on the door. She got fed up of knocking and decided to open the room door which was unlocked. When she walked into the room it was empty. Not a soul was in there. She then spotted a note on the floor which said, _"If you're reading this you're probably looking for me. Everyone has gone somewhere and has agreed to give you and Ichigo some space. We'll be back in two days. By the time I return you better not be a virgin or Ichigo dies ;P "_

"Woah..." Orihime blushed while reading over the last sentence.

Orihime went back into her room and lay on the bed. She was so grateful for her friends for giving her the chance to confess to Ichigo. She closed her eyes before hearing a voice whisper to her.

"Orihime where's everyone?" Ichigo turned towards her.

"Tatsuki left a note saying that they'll be back in two days, that we should take a break from everything that's happend within the past two weeks." Orihime rolled over to him and placed her head on his chest.

Ichigo kissed the top of her head, briefly inhaling the scent of her shampoo. "I need to ask you something."

She looked up into his amber eyes. "You can ask me anything."

Ichigo took a deep breathe. "I know it's been hard on you for the past few days and all but would you like to be my girlfriend." He grew with embarrassment.

"Of course I would! I mean I..." Orihime said as she rested her head on his chest. Somewhere deep down in her heart told her that she was very happy that Ichigo asked her out. She couldn't wait to tell her best friend Tatsuki. "Ichigo..." She looked deep into his chocolate orbs. "I love you," Her heart was beating faster than Ichigo's.

The very next move in the room was made by Ichigo. He gently held up her chin with his index finger, lowered his head towards her and kissed her delecately on her lips.

Orihime pressed one hand beneath his shoulder and turned her face enough to meet his eyes. "Can I just…" her gaze flickered to his lips, and Ichigo tensed. "Can I kiss you?" she breathed, wanting to feel his lips again.

When his lips parted, she continued. "Just, just…to feel." she swallowed. "I know that we're…" her words trailed off as she struggled with her thoughts. And then finally, "No one else would have to know. Until we find the right time to tell them."

Ichigo stared at her as a rush of fantasies flew past him like vapors. She was in their bed, in his arms and he sensed she had no idea of the pull she had on him.

"I'd know," he murmured. "I'd know, and I…I wouldn't be able to forget, the time when I was in your body." The words tripped over one another and his hand was still on her back, fingers splayed over his own sweatshirt. It somehow felt softer between his hand and her skin. "I haven't forgotten anything."

Their eyes met and held once again, and they both considered the moment and truth between them. Then Orihime leaned closer, hesitating a breath away from his lips. "You don't have to forget," she promised just before pressing her mouth against his.

They groaned in unison, and while his voice was deeper than hers, the timbre in the emotion they both felt was an exact match. Orihime heard her own desire in Ichigo's voice, and he recognized the taste of pleasure with a hint of desperation. Immediately his arms tightened around her and he completely wrapped her up to his chest, rolling until she was beneath him. His thigh was trapped tight between her legs, and when she gasped, he reared back to stare at her. But he didn't stop.

"We're in our bed, Hime," he warned, even as his hands slipped over her body to her arms. His fingers skimmed to her elbows and then he lifted her hands in his until they were pinned near his headboard. "We can't just walk away from this—neither of us."

"I know," she answered, already pressing soft lines of kisses along his jaw. Ichigo groaned and buried his face in her neck. He released her hands and she wrapped them tight around his neck. "Oh, I know," she repeated huskily before wrapping her legs around his hips and flipping him to his back. She fisted his t-shirt and shoved it toward his chest, quickly abandoning her task to press kisses against his stomach. She murmured her approval when he yanked his shirt completely off and threw it to the side. His fingers wove through her hair, strength through silk, and they both inhaled sharply at the sensation—a realization after countless dreams. Singularly experienced desire in the privacy of their hearts, yet irrevocably connected by the years of life between them. Their eyes met again in wonder, both amazed and yet neither completely surprised that even in this, they just worked…and it was good.

"I wish I could see you more often," Orihime traced his arms with her fingers.

"You know what I look like, right?" Ichigo replied, a hint of humor in his voice.

"No," she insisted and placed a soft open mouthed kiss right where his left shoulder met his arm. "I mean…I wish I could really see you right now."

Without a word, Ichigo stretched his arm toward the nightstand and with a flick of his nimble fingers, the room and the bed were flooded with subtle light. It was enough to bathe them in a soft glow, and from her position above him, her knees on the outsides of his hips, Orihime stared down at the play of his chest and stomach muscles, perfectly framed by his bare arms and soft sheets. "Yes," was all she said before running her hands all over him.

Ichigo stayed as still as he could but when her fingers skimmed over his ribs and to the waistband of his pants, his hips shifted of their own accord. "Ichigo," he groaned and moved into action, sliding his own hands under the shirt she was wearing. He cupped her bare back and registered that she wasn't wearing her bra just at the moment when she lifted the faded gray sweatshirt and pulled it over her head. In the fraction of an instant, he'd gone from knowing that he could possibly touch her to knowing he could see and touch her. Ichigo wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and used her as leverage to lift off the bed until he could kiss her shoulders and neck. "Hime, gorgeous…"

Her breasts were soft and pressed against his chest and they both gasped at the pleasure. "Damn, I want to take this slow, but I'm…" he stopped talking and instead kissed her, allowing all of the passion he felt for her to rise to the surface. Hands clasped, tongues tangled, eyes fluttered and bodies rolled until once again, she was flat on her back and he was nearly flat on top of her, pressed close from lips to hips. He wanted to strip her naked until the full length of her body was forever imprinted into his bed and against him. He wanted to comfort her and claim her, and the warring emotions fought for purchase. Like nearly every other time he felt conflicted, he wanted to know her thoughts. When she brought his hands to her breasts and arched back at the contact, he had his answers. Immediately, he lowered his mouth and sucked a soft nipple between his lips. She gasped his name, and he groaned, knowing that all of his thoughts about overcoming any addiction by knowing her were false. All he'd done over the years was protecting her. And now he knew, like one of her precious facts, that he'd never forget the taste of her. His tongue swept over the hard nipple, and she wiggled beneath him. As he kissed his way over to lick at her other breast, he realized she was shimmying out of her pants. He didn't know how she'd done it, but when he felt her bare legs wrap around his waist, he didn't care how she'd done it.

"Oh," Ichigo breathed out and luxuriated in the feel of the sexy stretch in her thigh muscles. No variation of pillow or fantasy ever compared to Ichigo. It had been an incredibly long time for her, and now she was left practically panting and wondering how she'd known him for so long and survived not experiencing this. He was kissing down her stomach and when he hooked one of her smooth thighs over his shoulder and neck, she arched, pressing her shoulders against the pillow. "Ichi…"

His chocolate brown eyes were so incredibly hot, and they held hers as she twisted her fingers in the sheets in anticipation. Even though she had her eyes on him, she still started at he touched between her legs, his long fingers against her swollen flesh and her clit in soft, sweeping strokes that told them both just how wet and hot she was for him. Her heartbeat seemed to overtake her brain and she began to rotate her hips in invitation. Ichigo sank one long finger deep, so, so deep. Orihime cried out, "Oh, Kami, yes, Ichigo!" Her inner muscles clenched him, and Ichigo watched his finger slide in and out of her. He groaned and bent his head, gently pulling her clit between his lips with a soft suction.

"Ichigo," she repeated again, her voice dark and full of need. Hell yes, he loved hearing his name, especially the way she said it now. He tried to take it slow, but she was digging her fingers into his shoulders and pulling him toward her. Her lips clamped to his, and Ichigo shivered and grew impossibly hard when she licked her tongue against his. He felt her hands on the front of his pants and then they were at his hips, and she was fisting him in soft sleek strokes that nearly stole his breath and his control.

"Whoa," he gasped and whimpered almost painfully when she kissed the base of his throat and rubbed her palm over the head of his cock. "Ichigo, wait…just…Oh, Kami, Ichigo!"

"Ichigo," Orihime stopped her movements and then slipped her hands to his chest, gently rubbing beneath his shoulders as she met his gaze. "I want you."

Ichigo licked his lips and tried to reply when she wrapped her long legs around his waist once more. He'd had a hundred fantasies of saying something sexy or smooth to her on their first time, but as he rose up over her, pulling her legs up and apart as he positioned himself in between, she merely looked up into his face with wonder, as if she too was still not quite able to believe that she was with him and that in the next moment he would be inside her.

And then he was inside her in a smooth hot slide of slick flesh and warm welcome. Ichigo froze and clenched every muscle he had to keep himself from coming right then. He pressed his forehead against Orihime's and then leaned down the extra inch for a quick soft kiss. As he pulled away, he also pulled out of her for another thrust and she arched her hips and neck in unison, not letting him separate from her completely. Her mouth chased his and caught him in a soft kiss as her legs pressed on his ass and practically pushed him back into her. It wasn't going to take long, but it was going to be so damn good…no doubt about it.

He'd gotten her close to orgasm with his fingers and mouth and it only took three more thrusts before she was clenching around him. Ichigo stared down and watched as her face transformed. Her eyes were wide and her lips parted. She made nearly no sound, but her fingernails bit into the skin of his shoulders. Ichigo gritted his teeth together to keep from coming as he watched her. She tightened once and then a second time, and her breathing hitched, and then she closed her eyes for a fraction of a second before opening those bright blues on him. She looked…satisfied and serene and sexy, and she was giving him the softest smile. Beautiful,…so beautiful. The words wrapped around his mind and when she smiled again, he realized he was saying them out loud. Her smile was so perfect it made him want to kill anyone else who had ever seen it. But first, he was going to cum. "Hime…" Dark pleasure raced through his groin to his limbs, and his knees locked and his hips began to piston. "Hime, Hime, Hime, Hime, Hime…" he chanted.

Orihime traced her hands over his chest and tried to pay attention to everything about Ichigo in the moment. But even so, when his thrusts came harder and thicker, indicating his own impending release, she was distracted by pleasure, by the sheer pleasure of having Ichigo cum inside of her. She arched her hips toward his, wetting him and welcoming him back with each thrust he made. His penis lengthened and everything grew warm. She felt the first wet pulse and exhaled right before he buried his face in her neck and came.

There was silence for a few seconds, punctured only by the mingling of their labored breathing, his more than hers. Then finally, with a soft grunt, Ichigo pushed off of her and rolled to his back before tugging her close. Orihime couldn't see his face; she was pinned so close to his chest. But she didn't mind, and when he wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head, her eyes grew drowsy with sleep.

"Hime," he murmured, and she nuzzled his chest.

"Yes?" she whispered back, tracing her fingers against his skin.

"I love you," he exhaled.

Orihime grew warm at his affection and soon they were both gently sleeping.

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

"Tatsuki, Ichigo isn't answering his phone. Do you think he got laid?" Keigo said with a tone of worry in his voice. He already knew that Ichigo would be feeling some type of way for her ever since the game of truth or dare. Ichigo might have been hard to read but Keigo reads him like a book.

"Of course not. Orihime would of what's app called me and told me if they got laid. Besides...I kinda want to do it again..." Tatsuki drifted off, not knowing what she said.

"Ha first timers," Mizuiro laughed as he watched the couple. He knew everything about what was going on between and he also saw them having their *fun*. Even though he isn't a virgin, he still have his ways with women.

"You know Mizuiro, it isn't good to preposition women." Uryu stated as he made his way to the couch.

They were staying at a hotel for one night because they wanted their two red headed friends to have some time off without them being around. Uryu came up with the idea because of the trouble the two were having, being in each other's bodies while their hormones were ranging.

"Come to think of it Uryu, I've been wanting to ask you something." Mizuiro said as he sat next to Uryu.

"Hm? What is it?" He replied as the room got quiet.

"Are you a virgin?" Mizuiro asked as the room got back loud from Keigo's uproar. Uryu's face lit up in red as he felt embarrassed.

"Yeah! Tatsuki don't you think that too?!" Keigo shouted in excitement.

"Keep it down." Tatsuki stopped him, "And yeah I think that he's not one considering how calm he always stays."

"What!" Uryu stood up from the couch and looked at them, still embarrassed. "Of course I am!"

"Guys he's lying. I can see the look on his face." Mizuiro laughed.

"Grr you know what?! Mind your business!" Uryu yelled as he walked through the door.

"Says the horny virgin." Mizuiro said.

"Ha! Oh shit" Tatsuki laughed.

"Speaking of shit, I gotta buss a shit. I'll be right back." Mizuiro said as he left the room.

"Sooo...Tatsuki do you think Ichigo and Orihime made up already?" Keigo placed his foot where Mizuiro was sitting.

"It depends on whether Orihime isn't being a pussy but I have faith in her." Tatsuki said while she picked up a manga and started reading.

"You may be right about that."


End file.
